Katsuragi and Yomi: A Senran Kagura Fanfiction One-Shot
by ShadowMage1111
Summary: This is a fanfic about Yomi and Katsuragi doing stuff. Lots of fluffiness! This is my first fanfiction, so rate and comment. Critiques are welcomed.


Katsuragi and Yomi: A Senran Kagura Fanfiction One-Shot

While having a nice stroll at the park, Katsuragi noticed someone, Yomi, who was walking too.

"Hey Yomi, what's up?"

"Hi Katsuragi, just walking around, wanna walk together?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, so what's your plans for this weekend?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to the beach, and picnic, but I had no one to go with, hey, I got an idea, how about you come with?"

"Sure, I got no plans for the weekend."

"Great! Tomorrow, let's head to the beach! Bring your swimsuit and stuff, I will bring mine."

"Okay! I'll get my stuff when we're done walking."

After the walk, they decided to part ways and get ready for tomorrow.

The next day, at the beach, Katsuragi and Yomi where having a picnic, both in their swimsuits, eating rice bowls.

"Hey, Katsuragi? Can you pass me the soy sauce?"

"Sure Yomi! Here ya go!" Katsuragi gave the soy sauce to Yomi.

"Thank you Katsuragi, you're pretty nice." Yomi smiled and poured the soy sauce in her rice.

After they ate, they decided to play in the water, splashing and swimming.

"Splish Splash! Hah, gotcha Yomi!"

"Think again!" Yomi remarked as she splashed the water at Katsuragi.

"Not fair!" Katsuragi said.

After that fun they decided to play in the sand, making sand castles and burying each other one at a time, and playing sandball, it's like snowballs, but with sand.

"Oof! You got sand all over me Yomi!"

"Ha! Now who's dominant?"

The two continued to mess around until...

"Well, we sure are messy, we got to clean up."

"Okay, how about in the showers?"

"Sure!"

The two headed to the local shower house, and started showering. As they showered, Katsuragi decided to keep her perverted side to a minimum just to be a little polite to Yomi.

"Nice rack Yomi, never seen yours."

Yomi blushed and said:

"Thank you for the compliment, yours looks nice too."

By the time they were done, the sun was setting, so the two decided to say their goodbyes.

"Aww, the sun is setting, we have to get our stuff and leave Yomi."

"Don't worry Katsuragi, we'll meet again tomorrow!"

"Okay, see ya Yomi!"

"Bye Katsu~!"

The next morning, after the two got ready for the day, they decided to drop by each other just to hang out. They both said hi to each other and decided to have a walk in the park, again.

"Don't the trees and plants look beautiful Katsu?"

"I know, but, how about we play a game?"

"Sure! What type of game?"

"Hmm, let me see..."

Katsuragi thought of many games to play, but many of what she played was very perverted, so she tried to play something that wasn't dirty or perverse.

"Let's play Rock Paper Scissors!" Katsuragi said loudly.

"Okay!" Yomi replied.

And so they did, for 5 minutes before getting super bored.

"This is boring!" Yomi exclaimed.

"Well what would you like to do?" Katsuragi questioned.

"Well, how about we play one of your games?" Yomi recommended.

"L-Like what?" Katsuragi stuttered.

"How about that game where we-" Yomi was cut off when Katsuragi covered her mouth.

"Let's just walk more Yomi."

And the two just kept on walking with no end, until they reached a bridge. The two decided to watch the river flow, and see what they could find while flows. They decided to talk about what's been happening with their own teams.

"How's being with Asuka and the others, Katsu?"

"Pretty good, how about Homura and Co.?"

"Well, they're cool and all, but nothing really happened, we just loafed around."

The two endlessly talked to each other until something caught their eyes. There was a bottle flowing on the river. Katsuragi decided to grab it and it was a message in a bottle.

"What's in it?" Asked Yomi.

"Hmm, let's see!" Katsuragi said as she pulled out the piece of paper in the bottle.

The message said this: 'True love is by your side'. This confused Katsuragi and Yomi, as the note seemed too suspicious, as if someone was watching them. The two looked around to see if anyone was near. Then, the two were suddenly surrounded by yomā.

"Ready to fight Yomi?"

"Yeah Katsu, lets fight together."

The two eventually defeated the yomā and took a break in the hot springs.

"Ah, nothing like a hot bath to relax in, right Katsu?"

"Yeah, feels great."

After an hour, they got out of the hot spring, then entered in the little hut for resting. The hut had a queen sized bed, a lamp, and a painting on the wall. The two decided to rest on the bed, and Katsuragi had a moody look on her face.

"Katsu? You don't seem to act like your normal self, you usually would be all pervy and stuff, so what's, uh, the deal?"

"I, I am trying not to do that stuff anymore, I decided to lower my desires to little compliments. I did something bad, and I don't want to do it again for my own personal gain."

"What did you do Katsuragi? I am curious to what you did to get you to stop doing that kind of stuff."

Katsuragi sighed, not really wanting to tell what happened, decided to confess.

"Wow, really? But that doesn't seem that bad, I mean, Katsu, you didn't have to stop entirely. Just because of that?"

"... Well, I guess it might not have that bad, but, I thought it was." Katsuragi said with a low voice.

Yomi decides to cheer up Katsuragi, by doing what Katsuragi does best. Yomi gropes Katsuragi's breasts.

"Y-Yomi?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna cheer you up by doing your old ways."

"U-uh, y-you won't, I mean, you won't turn me back to the old me."

"Yes I will, Katsu." Yomi said, as she starts licking Katsuragi's nape.

Katsuragi moaned, as she tried to resist Yomi's tempting touch, but after a minute, Katsuragi fights back. She grabs Yomi's breasts and fumbles around with them.

"How do you like it now, Yomi?"

"H-hah, oh, I did it."

"Damn right you did, now feel the wrath of Katsuragi!"

As Katsuragi continued to sexually tempt her, Yomi decided to even the score by doing the same; the two are now playing with each other's breasts, now kissing each other.

"Mmph! K-Katsu, you are so delicious, uwah!"

"I-I know Y-Yomi, oh.. uhh..."

The two eventually got tired and stopped just to admire their looks.

"You look frickin' fantastic Yomi."

"You too, Katsu, ahh..."

They eventually slept, hugging, and breasts pressing each other, just having a nice nap.

The next morning, the two got dressed in their normal clothes, and were ready to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Katsu, I had fun being with you for the time being."

"Don't mention it Yomi, I had a great time too, thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you too, and, we should probably go now."

The two stared into each other's eyes, and a few moments later, they kissed each other. After the kiss, they looked at each other again, smiled, and parted ways.

The End.

End Notes: This is the first time I wrote a complete fanfiction, and thank you for reading. I chose Yomi and Katsuragi because, they look so similar, so I decided to take it upon myself to write a story about them. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction.


End file.
